We Remain
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: Anna Arendalle is reaped as one of the tributes of District 12 to the 74th Hunger Games after volunteering for her sister, Elsa. Also reaped is the ice dealer's son, Kristoff Bjorkman. Their participation to the hunger games will test the depths of their relationship as well as their willingness to sacrifice for those who are dear to them. Crossover & AU of Frozen and Hunger Games.
1. The Volunteer

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fic for the Frozen and The Hunger Games fandoms and although I have not really seen Frozen yet but I already have some knowledge regarding the plot of the film so apologies for any plot inconsistencies. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa Arendelle."

This was the name that came out of the mouth of Effie Trinket, the Escort of District 12, as she drew a piece of folded paper from the bowl containing papers with the name of the children to be reaped for the annual Hunger Games. Now on it's 74th year, the affair has continuously caused anxiety among the districts and amusement among the citizens of the capitol. Elsa was one of the people who strongly dreaded the Hunger Games, even locking herself up in her bedroom during the previous reapings, in fact, a peacemaker had to coax her out once. Now at the age of sixteen, this would be Elsa's last year to be eligible for reaping and even though that's some sort of a relief to her, there is still a probability of her to be reaped thus she still dreaded showing up.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Anna asked in a soft voice

"N-nothing." Elsa said as she took a deep breath, "I guess being picked to be a tribute is inevitable and I believe I must accept it."

"You don't have to do this." Anna spoke, "Really..."

People were looking-no, staring at Elsa, as if to tell her to stop talking and start marching to the stage and it has been this way as soon as her name was called by the district's escort. Some children were muttering what seemed to be words that were intended to tell her to just step up because there is nothing she could really do about it. Moments later, two peacekeepers stepped in and escorted Elsa to the stage.

"I'll try to come back alive, promise!" were the words of Elsa who already felt really nervous towards her ordeal. She was not someone who enjoyed violence and chances are, she'd be the first tribute to get killed off at the arena.

"Elsa-" Anna spoke, but before she could complete her sentence, the other peacekeepers have blocked her way.

Her older sister was getting closer to the stage now, trembling and bowing her head down. Anna, and the rest of the district, would not dare imagine what Elsa would be like inside the arena, and even during the preparatory stages of the games. Previous tributes of the district, save for Haymitch Abernathy, the sole mentor of District 12, and another victor, usually died early on in the games and one thing for sure, Elsa would just contribute to the continous streak of District 12's reputation of losing their tributes even before the first day of the games would end.

Anna just knew that she could not just leave her sister to the disasterous fate that is waiting for her as soon as she steps up on the stage and she knew that she would be the only one who could do something in the situation unless someone else volunteers on Elsa's behalf, which, by the looks of fear on the faces of the other tributes, is something they are not willing to do. Mustering all her courage, she ran up to the center, just behind the peacekeepers who were escorting Elsa and she made the statement that would forever change District 12.

"I _volunteer_! I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. The Tributes

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 of this fanfic and yes, I've already watched Frozen now and I have made some minor changes to the story (as seen in the summary) and instead of being Anna's childhood friend, Kristoff is the son of the ice dealer of District 12 and there is also a slight revision to this fic's version of the scene where Peeta throws bread on Katniss. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and for those who sent in their reviews, thank you so much and I'll definitely keep updating this. :D**

* * *

"We have a volunteer!" Effie Trinket said in her ever-enthusiastic voice, "Anna Arendalle, the first volunteer of District 12!"

With those words uttered, the peacemakers came closer to Anna, ready to escort her to the stage where her probable fate of never coming back is waiting for her. She could hear the screams of fright from her sister in the background.

"Hans!" Anna called out, "Take care of Elsa while I'm gone alright!"

"I will!" Hans said as he stepped closer to Elsa

"Anna!" Elsa called out, "Anna!" she called out once more

"I'll come back, I'll come back alive. I'll win this for you._ I promise_." Anna said as the peacemakers started to escort her to the stage.

"Calm down now, Elsa." Hans said as he moved Elsa away from the peacemakers, "Your sister promised that she will come back alive."

This was it. The moment has finally come. In a few moments, she will be standing in that stage and a boy will be picked to be with her to the games and soon, she will bid goodbye to her district and get sent off to the Capitol. All eyes were on her now. Anna Arendalle. The first volunteer tribute of the District of Coal Mining. The next unfortunate victim to the Hunger Games. At this point, she was now unsure whether she should still go on or bail out but if she would, they might take her sister away instead and that is something that she tried to avoid in the first place. She wouldn't want to see her sister cower in fear and get killed before the first day ends at the games because that would be really painful.

She then stepped up to the stage and stood up on the left of the escort as she placed her hand into the bowl that contained the names of the males who would become the second tribute for the district. Anna just hoped that they would pick Hans to go alongside with her, at least when she's already there in the arena facing all the madness, she would be there with someone who she already knows so well and if they were to face their inevitable deaths, at least they would do it together and no one gets left behind between them.

"And for the boys..." Effie said as she opened up the paper, "Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kristoff Bjorgman. Son of the ice dealer in District 12. One of the well-off people in the district living in the merchant section. Anna didn't really know him so well, except for that one incident when District 12 experienced really humid days and the boy gave him some ice after he noticed that she seemed to be withered from the heat.

The peacemakers escorted the ice dealer's son up to the stage and he then stood to Effie's right side. Effie then instructed for them to shake hands which symbolizes their cooperation to represent the 12th District to the annual Hunger Games. Next, Effie instructed them to say something to the crowd but they really had nothing to say, especially Anna, because she doesn't want to waste her time and she'd rather go straight into the games and end this already once and for all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Anna Arendalle and Kristoff Bjorgman. Tributes of District 12!" Effie announced and with that, Anna made a three-finger salute. A custom in District 12 that was usually done during funerals to honor the dead. The crowd saluted her back, as a sign of their honor over her bravery to volunteer in behalf of her older sister. Right after that, the two were immediately escorted into the Justice building where their loved ones would speak to them for the last time.


	3. The Farewell Journey

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Third Chapter! Now with more Effie and the introduction of Haymitch. Also, once again, to the people who left their reviews and favorites on this fic, thank you very much and I hope you keep reading this. Anyway, to my dear readers, please do leave reviews and fave this one, it would be very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa said as she ran into the room where Anna was held in for the last few moments before she and Kristoff would be sent to the Capitol

"Elsa!" Anna said, giving her a hug, "Stay safe okay, and you and Hans should look after each other while I'm away."

"We will." Hans said as he stepped into the room as well, "Your sister and I will look after each other."

"Oh, Anna! Before you leave..." Elsa said as she took out something from her pockets, "Have this..." she added as she handed her a mockingjay pin. One that Anna gave her when she sent her to the Hob to buy some food. Anna originally gave it to her older sister to give her strength during the reaping but now, it has been returned to her in order to give her the strength to endure the Hunger Games.

"Visiting time is over." The Peacemaker announced as his other comrades proceeded to take Hans and Elsa out of the room

"Win this for us, okay!" Hans said as he and Elsa were being sent out

"Please Anna, win this for us!" Elsa added

"I will." she said to the two as they were taken away from the room.

* * *

This was Anna's first time to travel in a train that is not just going out to another district, but to the Capitol. As Effie started talking to them about how they should act during the preparatory stages of the Hunger Games, Anna was looking out into the lush green landscape that they were passing through. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister and Hans are up to right now and how the entire district is doing as of this moment.

"Miss Arendalle, are you even paying attention?" Effie asked upon noticing that Anna was simply looking out at the window as she spoke

"Of course Miss Trinket, I am listening." Anna said as she quickly straightened her posture

"And so I thought..." Effie told her, "Anyway, as I was saying, always keep your chins up and the smiles, smiling is very important."

"Hello Princess!" A voice said, a voice that sounded as if someone has just consumed a barrel of alcohol

"Haymitch! Good that you are now here!" Effie spoke as she walked close to the man who had liquor on his hand and a dishevelled top, "I was just talking to the tributes about how they should act during the interviews."

"And what is he doing here?" Kristoff couldn't help but ask. Seriously, what is the drunk man doing in the train? And how is he supposed to help them.

"Kristoff, Anna." Effie said, "Meet Haymitch Abernathy. He is the victor of the 50th Hunger Games and your mentor for this year."

"Hello Haymitch!" Anna said. Yes, she remembered. Haymitch Abernathy. One of the only existing victors of the Hunger Games from District 12. There was another victor before him but he was already dead which is probably why Haymitch is their mentor now.

"Hello...Hannah." Haymitch said in his usual drunk tone as he took another drink of his liquor

"It's Anna." Anna spoke

"Ah yes, Anna." Haymitch told her, "And you must be _Christopher_. The ice dealer's kid." he spoke, turning to Kristoff

"It's Kristoff." Kristoff said in a somewhat loud tone

"I apologize with his behavior." Effie told the two tributes, "He just seems to be...quite off from all the liquor he has been drinking. I hope you don't mind."

"And how would you help us win the games?" Anna asked, "When you're all intoxicated and incoherrent?"

"I only have one advice in situations like the games which is..." Haymitch spoke, "_Stay alive_."

"Stay Alive..." Anna muttered, "How do you think are we supposed to do that?" she asked, stabbing the table with a butter knife afterwards

"That is _Mahogany_!" Effie said in shock when she saw that Anna has stabbed the luxurious table with a butter knife.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Trinket." Anna said in remorse as she lowered the butter knife back to the table.

"Manners Anna, _manners_!" the other woman reminded the female tribute, "If you continue to act like that, there is no way that you and Kristoff will be getting any sponsors."

Anna didn't know that it wasn't that easy to do things before the games actually started. From watching the games live outside the Justice Building, she always thought that all tributes have to do before the games is walk around wearing the clothes of their districts and hurl weapons in the presence of Capitol notables and the sponsors will be on their way to send them things during the games itself. Turns out she has to do more than walk exquisitely in whatever dress she will be wearing to the chariot rides and interviews and she has to do more than throw weapons across the hall when they assess her, although she already knows something about that part and she does not really expect getting a perfect score when it comes to that part at all, even though she knows how to use a bow and arrow from all those hunting sessions she did along with Hans before she was reaped. She was not the classy picture-perfect girl that the Capitol expects, but after all, the Capitol does not really expect District 12 to be_ that_ classy, no wonder they kept losing the games most of the time.


End file.
